Yasmin's Life 3: Life and Death
by bratzfan11011
Summary: I have rewritten this story. Yasmin's birthday is comeing up but she's only just got out of hospital what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bratz MGA © does! I have rewritten this story because I thought of something better.**

**Chapter one**

Jade tapped her pencil on her notebook and stared at the teacher not really listening. It had been the bratz girls and guys first day back at school and so far they were more bored than they were in Mr. Del-Rio's class. Their new teacher was Mrs. Grinnell she was a short blonde women, who always wore dresses or skirts that were extremely short. "Ok so the answer is…Yasmin?" Mrs. Grinnell asked "1970's." Yasmin said. Suddenly the bell went and Jade and Yasmin walked out to find Sasha, Cloe and the guys. "Miss Rodriguez, Miss Harding come here a moment." Mrs. Grinnell said sorting papers out on her desk not looking up. Jade and Yasmin made their way through the rest of the students down to the teacher's desk. When they got there their teacher looked up. "I won't keep you for long but I would like to sign you both up for English writing course what do you think?" their teacher asked, "Sorry but I'm doing fashion and design I want to work hard on that." Jade said, "Ok how about you Yasmin?" the teacher said turning to face Yasmin, "Umm ok…I guess.", "Great you may leave!" The teacher said, and the girls walked back up the auditorium steps to the door.

They went to their lockers but the guys and girls weren't there, they'd gone to the cafeteria as they were fed up of waiting. Jade and Yasmin walked into the cafeteria and looked for their friends. Eithan spotted them and waved. The girls walked over to a table were the girls and guys were sitting "Where have you been?" Sasha snapped as the girls sat down. "Miss kept us back to talk about a writing course." Jade said as Dylan put his arm round her she moved over and Dylan remembered that he wanted to be friends. Yasmin saw few girls on the table in front checking out Eithan. Yasmin kept her comments to herself and went to eat her tofu burger. "That stuff is gross how can you eat it?" Cade asked his arm round Sasha. "Stomach for it I guess." Yasmin said taking a bite "Yuck!" Cameron sniggered. Dylan picked up his beef burger and looked at Yasmin "Yasmin wanna bite?" He laughed moving it closer to her "Dylan get that thing away from me!" Yasmin snapped, Dylan stopped and they others laughed. Yasmin rolled her eyes.

"Why are you a vegetarian anyway?" Kade asked

"I don't like killing animals!" Yasmin answered, "Remember when we met Yasmin and we thought she was really weird!" Jade said

**1 year ago**

"My dad is going on and on about how I shouldn't have a boyfriend I'm only four teen!" Jade said in art class that particular morning. Sasha, Jade and Cloe were at a table with the boys as usual. "Parents are the worse!" Cloe said drawing her bunny, "Totally!" a fourteen year old Sasha said. "Did you guys hear theirs going to be a new family moving into to stiles Ville next door to me?" Eithan said painting, "Oh yeah! Don't they have like four kids?" Cameron said thinking "Yeah I've heard that their Spanish!" Dylan continued. The guys started talking about Spanish ladies "They are always fit!" Cade said The girls shushed them so Eithan could continue talking "Anyway, they moved in last night. You should've seen their eldest daughter she's so kind, she helped her little sister with some heavy boxes and the same age as us!" Eithan continued, "She fit?" Dylan and Cameron asked

At the same time receiving a punch from their girlfriends in their arms. Cade laughed so hard that he almost fell off his chair. "Did you see the other kids?" Sasha asked ignoring her boyfriend's laughter. "Yeah I did there's two younger kids and one fifteen year old boy, their dad is really big!" Eithan was about to continue but there was a knock on the door; It was the guy from the office Mr. Lewis. With a young girl and fifteen year old boy who were talking in Spanish. "Echo de menos España." The bratz heard the girl say. "That's her!" Eithan whispered. She had light brown hair, brown eyes with a golden couler mixed in them. The girl seemed fashionable but that wasn't all it took to be a brat. They weren't called bratz at the time.

"Hello Mrs. Harlow you have a new student." Mr. Lewis said quietly to Mrs. Stuart, "This is Yasmin Rodriguez. She is from Barcelona but her English isn't bad." Yasmin was ushered in by her brother. She half smiled at the teacher. "Ok please take a seat next to Jade." Mrs. Stuart said through a smile at Yasmin. Yasmin nodded and walked over to where the gang was sitting. She stood in front of the table "You Jade?" She said slowly as if trying to remember words with a Spanish accent, Jade nodded and Yasmin smiled and sat down and got out her pencil case. She took a piece of paper and started to doodle, Jade looked at Yasmin and thought _This girl is awfully quiet. _Jade shook her head she guessed that it must be hard moving country and school. Jade turned back to her friends who were laughing at Dylan who was doing his impression of the tweevils.

"…Like oh my god, I'm on my millionth nose job!" Dylan finished unaware of the tweevils coming from behind him. "Like me to!" Kayce said, Dylan's eyes widened and he looked round. "Kirsty, Kayce." Cloe said spitefully, "Brats." Kirsty said back, they then turned and faced Yasmin. "So you're like new?" Kirsty said, "Yes. I am Yasmin" She said after a long thought, the gang realized she found it hard to speak English. "I'm Kayce and that's Kirsty! Well like where are you from?" Kayce asked "Barcelona." Yasmin said, "Cool! So are you like French?" Kayce asked, oblivious as always. The girls and guys saw that Yasmin was getting annoyed "Like no people from like Barcelona are Spanish." She said mimicking them, they scowled and stomped off, the bratz gang laughed. Yasmin went back to drawing, "She looks kinda cool!" Sasha said to the group,

"Not to mention hot! Eithan why don't you go say hi?" Dylan said as Eithan was the only single one. Eithan knew it was a joke but it wasn't a bad idea. He got off his chair and walked to the other end of the grey rectangle table. Yasmin looked up and smiled sweetly, "Hey, Yasmin right? I'm Eithan I live next door to you." Eithan said rubbing his arm, "Yeah, you're family invited us over…" Yasmin started but struggled to remember the word "Tonight I think!" she suddenly said, "Come and meet my friends." Eithan said, she hesitated a moment before getting up and following him. "Hey guys this is Yasmin." Eithan said

"Hey!" They said in unison,

"I'm Jade that's my boyfriend Dylan, Sasha and her boyfriend Cade, Cloe and her boyfriend Cameron and of course you know Eithan." Jade said with a smile.

"Hello, my English is not too good." Yasmin said slowly, there was then a knock on the door and a big muscly man walked in. "I am looking for Yasmin." His voice boomed "I am her father." The teacher pointed at Yasmin and he walked towards her "Yasmin se te olvidó algo?" He said holding up her lunch

"Gracias papá muchos." She took the lunch gave her dad a hug before he walked out. "Wow you get along with your parents?" Jade asked "Yes, we are a close family." Yasmin said "I am the second oldest of four my older brother is Enrique, then theirs me, Danielle and Roberto." She went back to her chair and started to couler in her picture using felt tips. The gang exchanged looks they were all thinking the same thing _she's__ very quiet._ When she was done she pulled out a novel and began to read. After a while the lunch bell went. Everyone pushed out the door to get to their lockers. "I am so bored!" Jade said opening her locker in-between Cloe and Sasha's, Sasha's locker was next to Cameron's which was next to Cade's who was next to Dylan's and finally there was Eithan's locker next to Dylan's. They were all getting their lunches out when they saw Yasmin walk down the hallway and look at her time table witch had her locker number on it. 081. Turns out Eithan's locker were 080. So his heart almost exploded when she opened the locker next to his. She dropped her books in. "Hey Yasmin!" A boy said from behind her "Oh hey Enrique you're talking English, why?" Yasmin asked her brother, "We need to practice for dinner at that Eithan kid's house." He said "Well I'll meet you later I'm going to go eat with my new friends adios!" He said walking off.

The gang shut their lockers one after the other and all walked off to the cafeteria were they had their own table being they were the most popular people at stiles high. They took their seats and began talking about their sleepover tonight Eithan convinced his mum to have a boy and girls sleep over so did the other parents. "I can't wait!" Cloe squealed "Totally!" Cameron said. Jade saw Dylan looking at her chest and she threw a chip in his open mouth and he choked for a bit and then the all laughed about it. Yasmin walked into the cafeteria and looked for somewhere to sit; she saw an empty table at the back so she walked over and took a seat. The girls looked up and stopped laughing "She's weird, she hasn't tried to be friends with us like all the others do." Cloe said

"Yeah, maybe she's shy." Jade said

"Well maybe we should sit with her!" Sasha suggested

"Yeah, she looks lonely." Eithan said

"Come on then." Cameron said getting up along with the others. They all walked over to the table Yasmin was at. "Hey, mind if we sit?" Dylan asked, Yasmin shook her head and the gang sat down with her. "So what are you eating?" Eithan asked, "Tofu burger." Yasmin said taking a bite, "That stuff is gross!" Cade said, Yasmin frowned "How can you eat it?"

"I'm a vegetarian; I have the stomach and drive for tofu." Yasmin said.

"Weirdo." Sasha mouthed, Yasmin saw what she mouthed so she looked at the table. Jade looked at Sasha who mouthed it again making Yasmin upset fortunately the bin was next to her she just binned the burger. "Why'd you do that?" Cameron asked

"Sasha is it?" Yasmin said and Sasha nodded "I may be Spanish but I can lip read." She got her bag and walked off leaving the bratz feeling mortified.

**Three hours later**

The bratz were setting up their sleeping bags in Eithan's room, "Eithan! Don't spend all night up their Maria and Miguel will be here soon!" Eithan's mum called, there was a knock of the door it was Eithan's big sister Fianna and his little brother George. "Be nice to Yasmin she's been bullied in Spain and she's sensitive." Fianna said, "Yeah she says that because she wants to flirt with Enrique!" George giggled, Fianna was about to hit him when the doorbell went. Fianna mouthed the words lucky. And they all headed downstairs to the dining room and took a seat. They were dreading seeing her after the way they treated her at lunch.

The Rodriguez's came Enrique was talking to Fianna. Two younger kids were talking to George and Yasmin's head was in a book she sat down next to her mother. Eithan's mother Carol went to get the dinner out of the oven. Carol had been kind enough to cook a vegetarian meal for Yasmin. "So Yasmin what are you reading?" Eithan's dad David asked, "She's reading Una historia de amor a Spanish book, she's read it four times and when she does read it we can't get a word out of her." Miguel sighed,

"Check this out." Roberto said he leaned over and snapped Yasmin's book shut. "I am going to kill you later!" Yasmin said through gritted teeth, "Why not now?" Danielle asked,

"Because I'm polite enough to do that at home instead of out somewhere! So don't you start." Yasmin snapped,

"Yeah, but I can get a boyfriend!" Danielle said

"Aren't you like 10?" Jade asked, Carol came back in "Eithan why don't you all play touch football outside?" Carol said, Eithan knowing not to upset his mother told everyone to go outside. "Papá do I have to go?" Yasmin asked, Miguel and Maria pointed to the door and said "fuera!" Yasmin sighed as she picked her book and walked outside and sat on the swing at the bottom of the garden and read her book as the other played touch football. "Ok me, Cloe, Sasha, Fianna and Danielle vs. Eithan, Enrique, Roberto, Cade, Cameron, George and Dylan." Jade said picking up the football. "Pretty Princess you playing?" Enrique called out, Yasmin shook her head. "Pretty Princess?" Sasha asked, "Yeah, her nickname!" Roberto said. "We have nicknames to I'm Kool Kat, Sasha's Bunny Boo and Cloe's Angel!" Jade said getting in quarter back position. "Hut!" Jade said receiving the ball from Cloe and threw it to Sasha. She ran through Dylan and Cameron before Eithan tagged her. Eithan threw it to Dylan "Enrique go long." Dylan launched it and Enrique caught it "Roberto!" Enrique shouted, he threw the ball and Roberto who saw Yasmin looking really involved with her book so he decided to annoy her and he threw the ball at her when it did it rebounded and Roberto caught it Yasmin had dropped her book. "Roberto you are doomed!" Yasmin shouted running after him. He ran going for a touchdown he almost did but Yasmin lunged and took him down. She grabbed the ball and threw it to Jade before going back to the swing. "You playing or what?" Cade asked

"No thanks I'd rather read my book besides I'm extremely good at it!" She said

"No you're good at basket-ball what are you chicken?" Danielle called, Yasmin got up and walked over to them. "I'll take the worse player and still win." Yasmin smirked they all looked at Eithan. Since that day they'd been bff's.

**The Present day**

They all smiled at that memory. "We should do that again some time." Yasmin said. "You did beat us!" Cade said Jade looked at Dylan she missed being his girlfriend but they wanted to be just friends. Cloe and Cameron had broken up as well nobody understood why. Sasha and Cade were having trouble but Cade was Eithan best friend if they ended up badly Eithan would have to take sides and she couldn't do that to Yasmin she was sweet and kind. She and Cade were going to the park tonight but Sasha felt there wasn't any love there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasha and Cade walked through the park. They were all alone and the moon was shining bright. Cade seemed to be out of it tonight. The sat on a bench facing the lake, she went to kiss Cade but he moved away. "What's up babe?" Sasha asked, Cade looked at her his eyes didn't have the sparks they used to which. "Nothing." Cade said

"Don't lie to me!" Sasha said

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I know about you and Cruise Sasha!" Cade shouted, Cade went away for summer and Sasha started Dating Cruise until he went back to New Jersey.

"Well that's because we have no spark anymore I just needed some love!" Sasha shouted back

"If you'd of told me we could of sorted it, I don't believe you!" The rowing continued, The girls were playing basketball with the boys. "Yasmin can you be on my team?" Eithan asked, Yasmin was unusually amazing at basketball. Suddenly they heard screaming. "Is that Bunny Boo?" Cloe asked, Yasmin grabbed her ball and they ran over to where the screaming was coming from. "What's going on?" Dylan said.

"She cheated on me!" The boys looked at Sasha.

"Really Sasha that's low!" Dylan snapped, Jade scowled

"Well he never does anything romantic!" Jade argued back,

"You're siding with her?" Cameron snapped back

"Well it's not Sasha's fault!" Cloe yelled, and the shouting match began Eithan and Yasmin just stared at each other not sure what to do.

"She had no right to cheat!" Dylan screamed. It went on and on,

"You guys are so annoying every time we talk it's about yourselves or some girl!" Sasha cried

"Well don't talk to any of us then!" Cameron yelled

"Fine!" Cloe screamed, the guys walked off Eithan stopped and looked round. "Eithan come on!" Cade shouted Eithan turned around and walked towards the other guys. The girls folded their arms and walked off.

**The Next Day**

The girls were at the smoothie bar, Eithan wasn't working today so the girls chilled out there. The girls were still going on about last night. Yasmin was quiet as usual. "Oh no!" Cloe said, looking up to see the boys skateboarding nearby they were coming closer. "URG!" Jade groaned, the boys sat on another table giving the girls evil eyes as they sat down. Sasha saw they were saying something to Eithan, Eithan shook his head but Cade was being adamant about whatever this was, he pointed an arm to the girls table. Eithan sighed and came over. "Hey Eithan." Yasmin said,

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Eithan said leading her away behind the smoothie bar. "Yasmin you know I love you." Eithan started "But friends before relationships right?" Yasmin nodded she knew were this was going. "I think we should break up." Eithan said Yasmin nodded and walked off with a sigh back to her table. She sat down, and slammed her head on the table. Jade bit her lip and Sasha shook her head. "It'll be ok." Cloe said, Yasmin had tears running down her checks. Jade glared at them. They smirked back except Eithan who seemed to be depressed. At home Yasmin cried her eyes out her friends had to leave early, Yasmin was doing her coursework. She's been up there since she got home and Abuela was getting worried, she finished her work then lay on her bed. There was a knock at the door "Come in." Yasmin called. "Yasmin are you ok?" Abuela asked "Yeah why?" she replied

"Yasmin, we are going back to Spain for a while." Abuela said

"Why!" Yasmin shouted

"Because, you're grandfather needs help he's dyeing. I'm sorry chica. I'll leave you to call your friends" Abuela said walking out. Yasmin got out her phone and rung Jade. "Hey." Jade said

"Hi Jade are the girls there?" Yasmin asked

"Yeah hold on I'll put you on loud speaker." Jade said

"Hey!" Cloe said

"Hello!" Sasha said

"Guys…my abuela is taking us back to Spain to be there when granddad dies." Yasmin said

"Really?" Cloe cried

"Oh Yasmin! We are going to miss you!" Sasha said crying over the phone.

After three weeks the girls were outside Yasmin's house saying goodbye. The boys were going into Eithan's. "What's going on?" Cade asked, dropping his sleeping bags and walking over. "Yasmin's leaving for a little while." Sasha said "Not that it's any of your business!" Jade finished glaring at the boys who were walking over. Yasmin was helping Abuela put the suitcases in the back of the car. She closed the trunk and walked over to the girls. "So this is it." Jade said,

"Yeah." Yasmin replied giving Jade a big hug, Jade started to cry and Yasmin let go and walked over to Sasha. "I.M every night." Sasha said being brave, Yasmin hugged her before going up to Cloe who was crying so much she couldn't speak. Yasmin turned to the boys who glared at her "Bye guys." She said before turning round and heading for the car. Roberto and Danielle waved and Enrique was staying in Yasmin's old house until they got back. "Who needs ya!" Dylan shouted after her,

"Yeah good riddance!" Cameron shouted as he, Cade and Dylan walked back to Eithan's Yasmin sat in the driver's seat and looked at Eithan. He looked back at her before turning round and heading inside with the other boys. The rest of Yasmin's family got into the car waving goodbye before Yasmin started the car a drove to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jade, Sasha and Cloe woke up at Jade's that morning. They hadn't stayed up to late so it was quite early, Jade got up and walked over to her computer she logged on to I.M and saw that Eithan was online.

_**Dragon123 is online.**_

_**Koolkat33 is online**_

_**Dragon123: Hi jade**_

_**KoolKat33: What do you want?**_

_**Dragon123: Look the guys are here and we are so sorry.**_

_**KoolKat33: It took Yasmin leaving to make you realize that : (**_

_**Dragon123: I miss Yasmin to, she'd want us to be friends again besides Dylan still loves you.**_

_**KoolKat33: Brb getting the girls.**_

Jade walked over to the girls and told them what was going on soon they were all gathered round the computer.

_**KoolKat33: Ok we are all here**_

_**Dragon123: So are we forgiven?**_

_**KoolKat33: Well…**_

_**Dragon123: …**_

_**KoolKat33: Fine, for Pretty Princess only!**_

Jade was looking through people online when she noticed somebody online that she missed already.

_**KoolKat33: Yasmin's online!**_

_**Dragon123 added PrettyPrincess81 to the conversation.**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: OMG hi guys!**_

_**KoolKat33: Hey the girls say hey 2**_

_**Dragon123: So do the guys.**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: So what you guys up to 2day?**_

_**Dragon123: The guys say smoothie bar what do you girls think?**_

_**KoolKat33: We're in it'll be weird without Yas**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: Go have fun! I'll be at the hospital all week with my family it won't be long **___

_**KoolKat33:Poor you! Be on soon, Bye.**_

_**Dragon123: Bye**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: Bye Jade.**_

_**KoolKat33 has logged off**_

_**Dragon123: Yasmin…while the boys get changed can we talk?**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: Yup**_

_**Dragon123: When you get back here do you wanna go out again?**_

_**PrettyPrincess81 has logged off.**_

An hour later, The bratz girls and boys were at the smoothie bar. "So she just logged off?" Jade asked as Eithan explained what happened earlier. Suddenly Brayden and Iden walked past. "Brayden." Sasha said

"Yeah Sasha?" He said coming over, the blonde was skinny and kinda dumb

"When you wanted to get back with Yasmin did she log off or tell you she was with Eithan?" Cloe asked

"She just logged off, look I got to go bye." He and Iden walked off muttering to each other.

"Oh man she's already got another guy!" Eithan said, he rested his head on his arms. Cade comforted him. Jade sighed Yasmin knew that the break up was coming so she would have been able to move on quickly. "Eithan there will be others." Cameron said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since Yasmin last saw her friends, _maybe it's good I haven't gone back, I don't have to face Eithan._ She thought. Her granddad had now gone into a coma. The only thing Yasmin heard was Beep, Beep, Beep over and over. Yasmin counted how many beats the beep was. _One, Two, Three beep. One, two, three beep. One two three beeeeeeeeeeeeep._ Wait a minute Yasmin looked at the heart monitor and her heart stopped. Abuela was asleep next to Danielle and Roberto who were on their IPods (Don't own). "Abuela! Danielle! Roberto! Ándele!" Yasmin screamed, Abuela awoke and Danielle and Roberto ran for a doctor. Yasmin whipped out her phone and texted Enrique _This is it! _Yasmin grabbed Abuela's hand. Abuela started to cry and so did Yasmin as doctors and nurses piled in.

**One week later**

The gang was in the office writing articles. The boys were sorting out the cover for the new Bratz magazine. They'd chosen an orange and yellow couler, original but fun. Cloe was typing up her Dear Cloe column with the help of Cameron. "Eithan pass me that yellow pen." Cade said looking proud of the boys' work. "It's on the table next to the window." Dylan said, Eithan stood up and walked over to the table. He picked up the Yellow felt tip. As he lifted his head and suddenly noticed the traffic outside being stopped by a red light. He looked at a blue car without a roof on . He remembered it from somewhere it had four people in there. It couldn't be. "Jade come here!" He said and Jade walked over "What?" She asked

"That car, isn't it familiar?" Eithan asked, Jade was about to ask what car but then she saw what he meant. "That's Yasmin's car!" She cried, the gang rushed over and had a look. They realized it was, Cade grabbed some binoculars and looked at the license plate "PRTY PR1NCESS" Cade read aloud, The gang looked at one another. Jade whipped out her phone and texted Yasmin

_Yas,_

_We see you!_

_Jade_

_Xxx_

After a minute someone in the passenger's seat looked at their phone, then look around then look up and wave, the others waved back. Yasmin was luckily next to the sidewalk so she got out the car, crossed the road annoying all the other drivers. She then came into the building. The gang waited for her to come up. They watched the door open "Hola!" Yasmin shouted, stepping in. Jade, Sasha and Cloe ran up and hugged their best friend. The boys then ran over and hugged her knocking her over. Eithan help her up. "Why didn't you tell us you were back?" Cameron asked, "I tried to but over sea charge!" Yasmin explained. "Yasmin can I have a word?" Eithan asked pulling her to one side. She new where this was going but said nothing. "Why did you log off when I asked you to go out with me again?" He asked

"Because me and you have a on and off relationship, I want something serious Eithan!" Yasmin said, he looked into her eyes and said "Please, Yasmin I love you." Yasmin walked away and Eithan realized he screwed up big time. Jade looked at Sasha who looked at Cloe. Eithan stared after her but cade pulled him over to one side. "Dude I know how you can get her back!" He said "Come over tonight and we'll help you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The boys were at Cades house at about 4:00pm the girls were meeting them at the smoothie bar a 4:30, bags of time. Cade had a twin brother called Kobe these two boys were ladies men and always had a different girl in their beds each night. Kobe looked Eithan up and down as he sat on the desk chair. "Ok Fox you're on threads." He finally said and Dylan nodded going to Cades wardrobe, "Blaze, you are on hair." Cameron nodded going over to the desk and picking up some gel "Viper help Dragon out by telling him what to say to be a bad boy!" Kobe finished "Got it panther!" Cade said. The boys quickly got to work. Cameron looked at Eithan's hair, he tried slicking it back but he shook his head and made his hair spikey. "Ah Ha!" Cameron said thinking he went into the wardrobe and pulled out a red and beige hat, he put it on his head, Cade walked up and thought to himself before turning it sideways he and Cameron high fived. Kobe got out a fake tattoo set and started putting them on Eithan's arm. Dylan however had great luck as he found a Red and Beige jocks jumper and blue ripped baggy jeans. Soon Eithan was ready "Wait one more thing!" Cade said taking off his black biker glasses and put them on Eithan was ready. It was 4:28 so the guys jumped on their skateboards and headed to the mall.

The girls sat round their table waiting, "So Brad Pitt or Daniel Radcliff?" Jade said, "Radcliff!" Yasmin giggled along and Jade looked up "Oh!"

"My!" Cloe continued

"God!" Sasha finished as they watched Eithan and the boys skate over. "Is that Eithan?" Yasmin said mouth wide open in shock. "Sup ladies?" Eithan said coming to a stop. The girls looked at him and the boys came up behind. "What do you think?" Cade asked, the girls stared before bursting out laughing making Yasmin almost fall off her chair. "Thanks!" Kobe said smirking, Jade looked up "So you're the famous Kobe?" he nodded. "The girls have been staying with me all week come on over guys oh and you too Snoop-Dog!" Yasmin said and everyone started laughing all the way to her car.

When they got to Yasmin's house Roberto answered the door, "Hola Chica's." He said winking and the girls rolled their eyes and pushed past him and went to Yasmin's room. Yasmin sat on her bed with Jade and the others sat on the floor facing the plasma screen. Suddenly they heard the front door close "Yasmin can you help us please?" Enrique called up the stairs. Yasmin got up and went down stairs. "When's Yasmin's birthday?" Dylan asked, looking at the birthday cards on Yasmin's desk. "Two weeks Saturday." Sasha said, watching a documentary of the Bratz Rock Angels. They heard Yasmin coming up the stairs. She opened the door and held up some letters, she gave them out. "What is this double p?" Cade said and Yasmin thumped him, "My Quinceañera invites." Yasmin said "In other words my birthday party!" Yasmin sat back down next to Jade. "Yasmin." Abuela said opening the door and poking her head round the door. "Yes Abuela?" Yasmin said.

"Who are your chambelanes going to be?" Abuela asked and Yasmin shrugged, "I haven't thought about it that much, I guess Enrique." She answered, Abuela nodded and walked out. "Chambelanes?" Eithan asked, "Ok let me tell you about a Quinceañera. I will enter the room where everyone is waiting I need to make a formal entrance, my Abuela will make a speech before I have to dance with the chambelanes who will be Enrique, then the family waltz were I dance with close friends and family, then everyone has to waltz, then we put some modern songs on and finally the ritual of the shoe which my uncle is doing as I don't have a father…anymore." Yasmin said, Jade looked horrified "Waltz?" she stuttered. Yasmin hugged her and they both faked crying and the others laughed. "So Eithan what's with the new look?" Sasha asked smirking. "I wanted to impress Yasmin…it didn't work did it?" Eithan replied looking at Yasmin. "It was sweet but…" Yasmin started, "But you over did it!" Cloe finished laughing, "Will you give him another chance Yas?" Cameron asked, everyone stared at her "Well…" Yasmin was interrupted when Danielle and her friend Mike burst in. "Can I help you?" Yasmin said, Danielle rolled her eyes and went through the door into Roberto's room. Yasmin shrugged sometimes she felt that she was the only normal one in the family. Soon the others had to leave but they all went on IM and saw that Eithan and Cloe were online.

_**Dragon123 added PrettyPrincess81 to the conversation**_

_**Angel49: Sup Pretty Pxx**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: Nm u guyz?**_

_**Drangon123: Not complaining so Yasmin wanna go out again.**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: Fine but this is your last chance!**_

_**Angel49: YAY!**_

_**Dragon123: Wahoo I'll pick you up at seven.**_

_**PrettyPrincess81: Ok**_

_**Dragon123 has logged off**_

_**Angel49: Good for you Yas!**_

_**Angel49 added BunnyBoo14 and KoolKat33 to the conversation **_

_**BunnyBoo14: Hey soul sista's**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Sasha, Cloe and Jade were outside the school gate waiting for Yasmin, her date was last night and they wanted to talk to her about it. They saw the next best thing though…Eithan, Dylan and Cameron. "Hey Romeo!" Jade said as they walked up to them. "Shut up!" He snapped, everyone stared Eithan never spoke like that to anyone! "What's up?" Cloe asked, Cameron stepped forward "Yasmin cancelled the date, something about family matters." He said. Dylan also stepped forward "Where is she anyway?" He asked. The girls looked around and shrugged. They saw Danielle walk past with her posse. "Danielle!" Sasha called "Where's Yasmin?" Danielle waved her posse off and walked towards the bratz, "Her locker she's been here for like an hour." She said before walking off, the gang exchanged some looks before walking inside.

As Danielle said Yasmin was at her locker, she noticed them and put on her fake smile. Sasha saw right through her dimples "Yasmin why'd you cancel?" Eithan asked angrily, Yasmin looked round and saw her friends worried faces (or in Eithan's case angry). "I had…homework." She lied, the gang knew she was lying. Suddenly Enrique walked up, "Hey Princess you ok?" He asked, she looked at him "Look it's not that bad…Oww!" Yasmin thumped her brother in the stomach before walking off. The girls looked shocked, Enrique's friend Jonathan helped him up. The bell rung and everyone rushed to class. Yasmin was staring out the window. Sasha walked up to her "Yas what is going down?" She said slamming her hands on the desk. "Nothing" Yasmin mumbled,

"It has to be something!" Jade piped up

"Just stay out of it!" Yasmin snapped, Cloe couldn't stay quiet for much longer either " Yasmin what is going on?" She snapped back, "My dad's getting out of jail!" She said before running to the bathroom crying, she pushed past the boys and Eithan felt bad.

Yasmin wasn't back by the time the bratz came out of class. Yasmin never skipped lessons so this was weird. According to Cade she wasn't in English either. In fact by lunch time the bratz hadn't seen their best friend, Megan and Roxii came over. "Hey guys! Where is Yasmin?" Roxii said, the girl explained what had happened earlier that day. "Guys I need the toilet I'll be right back." Megan said walking through the bathroom door next to the lockers. Suddenly there was a scream, Megan came out. "We need a teacher!" She shouted "Now! I'll explain later!" she was crying and Roxii comforted her sister. Soon Eithan and Dylan returned with Mrs. Lewis. Megan took her in and after a while the teacher ran out and down the hall. "Megan what's going on?" Jade said worried. "Yasmin! She…She's tried to kill herself…I…In one of the stalls!" Megan said crying more, the girls looked at each other. Soon an ambulance arrived and escorted Yasmin's body to the hospital.

The gang were allowed to follow the ambulance to the hospital, somehow they all fit. They were in the waiting room, Cloe hugged Cameron and cried, they still were broken up but she needed him. Eithan just sat there in silence worrying. Soon a doctor came out "Hello I'm Dr. Philips, Yasmin is still alive but she's in a deep coma we will tell you when she comes out of it." Dr. Philips said, "Thank you." Jade muttered.

The End

Sorry to leave it here! But look out for Yasmin's Life: Past to Present . When the next story begins Yasmin awakes from her coma and 4 years have gone by. I'll do it soon!


End file.
